The United Task Force 322 a.k.a Anti-Humanoid and Federation Force
The Task Force 322 is the 2014 Lil Peepz Force of the war the "Task Forces" are known for "US Task Force of War" this is the list about their guns and units.They Formed with The GoAnimate Special Forces and United States army to be into the United Task Force 322 Hideout Info Located:Citital of GoCity Floors:19 Rooms:20 rooms Guns:7,991,299,2123 Prison Tanks: 6,075,323,323,556 Food:a lot to last Visual Beds:the amount of Soliders Medicine:plenty Prison cells:depents on amount of prisoners Allies Here's the legend Normal text is ally words in bold is Supplier(weapons, rations, ammo) words in italic is Infantry, vehicles, Weapons, Rations, ammo,Tech suppliers *Regular Army *GoAnimate Navy *S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S *P.F. Squad *Federation *Goanimate Army *[[Goanimate Police|'Goanimate Police']] *''Fallen'' (Used to been Enemies Until 2018 When A Kell Chose to Stop fighting and Ally They Now Aid and supply Them) *Skull Hornets *World Alliance Military *Novus *Remnants *Space Corps *N.E.S.T *Autobots *Garegga Series *[[House of Judgment|'House of Judgment']] *Counsel of the Rebel Army (those Were Rebel Army Traitors who turned good) *Counsel Of The Fallen *''Cabal'''' (Used to been enemies until 2018 when They Stop and ally with them they now Aid and supply them) *[[Hive (Destiny)|''Hive]] (Used to been enemies until 2018 when the new king Ordered their units to meet up with the president to ally and he said yes now they supply them with Acolytes,Knights,Adherents and Vanquishers And their Weapons and they now aid them) *V''ex'' Enemies *PDAF *Element Humanoid *The Anti GoAnimate Police *Hierarchy *D.A.S *The Bydo *Bacterian empire *Taken *Arslan Rebels *CANY *Rebel Army *Ptolemaic Army *Amadeus Syndicate *Black Impulse *Federation *GiganTech Cybertron *Gobligan Empire *Deneb Nation *Midnight Resistance Ops *Cranassians *Fuangania *CATS *Project 4 *Rabu *Zeon *Plotagon Army *Trinity *Slytow *Azyma Empire *Ragossians *Plotagon Navy *Mad Cars *League of assassins *Donpachi Corps *Red Falcon *Oguma Corporation *Kaban nation *Fata Morgana *GlobeX *Ragnarok *Enemy Army *Cranassian Dictator Military *Mars People *Invaders *F.G.R *Titans *Glemy Faction *A-Laws *Zanscare Empire *Romefeller Foundation *Barton Foundation *Talon *Outer Limits *Con-Human *Secilia Federation *NERV *Bloody Scorpion Members *Unnamed president *Angry kid(Squad Leader,Deceased) *Bill Anderson *Robert Bonhoure *Otto *Pierre *Jessie *Bertmen *Smyth *Alan *Kaitlyn *Eddy *Mason *Takumi Fujiwara clones *Joey *Homer Simpson (Current squad leader) *Kazuki Fuse (head of lab) *Harry Partridge (joined when he redeemed himself) *Clones of 626(stitch) *B1 Battle Droids (Shipments) *B2 Super Battle Droids (shipments) *B2-HA super battle droid (Shipments) *BX-series droid commando (shipments) *Aqua droids (shipments) *B3 ultra battle droid (shipments) United Task Force 322's weapons *M16A7 *AK-200 *MP5K *ACR *FAL OSW *M240 Light Machine gun *XM-8 *MTAR *L115 *SCAR-H *Spas 12 *P90 *M4A1 *Thompson *LAW *Minigun *Rpg *Crossbow *Model 1887 *Musket(training) *Olympia *Valkyrie Rockets *Ballistic Knife *AK47 with Silencer *Dragonov *FIM-92 Stinger *Thumper *Riot Shield *Molotov Cocktail *M2 Flamethower *Grim Reaper *China Lake *Stakeout *Panzerschreck *Slasher 921 (SMG and AS combined) *Reaper (Same as Slasher 921) *M21 sniper rifle *FAL with a silencer *M1903 SpringField *Railgun *Sword Gun *Gluon gun *HCSR *ADS Amphibious Rifle *FN SCAR-L *M24 *Benelli M4 *HBRa3 *AMR-13A9 *Fat man *Mesmetron *AR-10 *M-3685 *M60 *Murder .50AE *Murder Model-1915 .38 Mk.1Am *MVP-19A8 *M1 Bazooka *RPG-2 *Karabiner 98k *Five Seven *Win shooter (a weapon that shoots Win from the bydo) *Shredder (Acquired from the hive) *Boomer (Acquired from the Hive) *Cleaver (Acquired From the Hive) *Arc Spear (Acquired From the Fallen) *Scorch Cannon (Acquired From the Fallen) *Shock Pistol (Acquired from the Fallen) *Shock Rifle (Acquired from the Fallen) *Shock Dagger (Acquired from the Fallen) *Shock Blade (Acquired From the Fallen) *Shock Grenade (Acquired from the Fallen) *Shrapnel Launchers (Acquired from the Fallen) *Wire Rifles (Acquired from the Fallen) *Molten Welder (Acquired from the Fallen) *Soulfire Rifle (Acquired from the hive) *Splinter (acquired from the hive) *Lee-Enfield *Lebel Model 1886 rifle *Carcano *Mosin-Nagant *Gewehr 98 *Mannlicher M1895 *M1870 Italian Vetterli *MG 08 *MG 08/15 *Lewis gun *M1918 Browning Automatic rifle *MP 18 *Chauchat *Beretta M1918 *Fedorov Avtomat *Standschütze Hellriegel M1915 *Winchester Model 1897 *Farquhar-Hill rifle *Springfield Model 1861 *Springfield Model 1863 *Sharps Rifle *Maynard Carbine *Henry Rifle *Agar gun *Kalthoff repeater *Maschinenpistole 40 (MP40) *Sturmgewhr 44 (Stg 44) *Sturmpistole *Flammenwerfer 35 *M2 Hyde *Type 99 LMG *Geweher 43 *MG 42 *PPS sub machine gun *PPSh-41 *DP-28 *Type 100 Nambu SMG *Sten MK II *Bren LMG *PTRS-41 *Interdynamic MP-9 *Carl Gustav m/45 *Intratec TEC-22 *TEC-9 *Kel-Tec KSG *Pancor Jackhammer *Katana *Heckler & Koch HK CAWS *Atchisson Assault Shotgun *USAS-12 *M1 Carbine *Hi-Point 995 Carbine *Savage Model 64 *Savage Arms Model 110 *Savage 67H Pump-Action shotgun *Stevens 311D double barreled shotgun *Savage Model 99 *Gyrojet *Mannlicher M1894 *M1836 Flintlock Pistol (Training) *FN 303 *M16 With Suppressor *Heckler & Koch XM8 *XM29 *M3 Grease Gun *Walther MP *Smith & wesson M76 *XM25 CDTE *Khvostov 7G-02 *Khvostov 7G-0X *Cydonia-AR2 *Galahad-B *Husk of the Pit *Marshal-A *Marshal-A0 *Marshal-A1 *Sahara-AR2 *SUROS TSA-10 *Nox Cantor II *Nox Revus II *Prost FR2 *Solas FR2 *Tengoku FR1 *Tengoku FR2 *Tengoku FR2A *Bandit Mk. 24 *Duke Mk. 10 *Duke Mk. 20 *Duke Mk. 21 *Imprecation *Maverick Mk. 20 *Mos Ganon II *Searcher Mk. 20 *Omolon Test HC1 *Cyrus-B *Darius-B *Sargon-A *Sargon-B *Sargon-B1 *Sargon-B2 *Tamerlane-B *Psi Tempus II *Psi Umbra I *Psi Umbra II *Psi Umbra II-A *Psi Volo II *Pulsar MSe *SUROS TSP-10 *SUROS JPS-20 *Baron RS/1 *Baron RS/2 *Baron RS/2a *Breaker SA/2 *Butcher SA/2 *Deacon RS/2 *Jester SA/2 *SUROS TSR-10 *Jigoku SR2 *Jigoku SR2-SL *Mitternacht SR2 *Trax Callum I *Trax Callum II *Trax Callum II-A *Trax Mallus II *Válka SR2 *Deadlander Mk. 24 *Graviton ESe *Outlander Mk. 26 *Preacher Mk. 11 *Preacher Mk. 20 *Preacher Mk. 22 *SUROS MKB-21 *Calcutta-LR1 *Calcutta-LR2 *Calcutta-LR2A *Candace-B *Hieracon-LR2 *Omolon Test RR1 *Pompeii-LR2 *Trajan-B Rations *Chicken Curry *Corned Beef Hash *Stone Soup *Snake Soup *Beef Broth *Monkey Brain *Rice Curry *Biscuits and gravy *Crab Cakes *Red beans & Rice *Chili con carne *Cioppino *Gumbo *20 oz. Pork or Beef (beef and pork is always fresh) *16 oz. Hard bread *10 lbs. of Sugar *2 qts. of salt *1 quart of vinegar *Sweetened Chocolate *Porridge *Iron Ration *Trench Ration *Reserve Ration *Pea Soup *Soldier Fuel *12 oz. coke *Vegetable Soup *Rice *She-crab soup *French onion soup *Liver and onions *Fugu (Despite of being poisoned they must be eaten by clones,626(stitch's species clones) and non-humans) *Kebab *Haggis *Salisbury Steak *Apple Soup *Tomato Soup *Pumpkin Soup *Carroy soup *Rabbit pie Artillery,Air forces,navy,mobile suits and units *AV7 *Duce-and-a-half *Cutvee *Jeep *Open roof Car *Syrian BTR *A10 Warthog *H20 SeaHawk Heliocpters *Little bird Orion with a minigun and Missle laucher *Missle laucher truck (a gift from Ukraine) *Sentry Gun *Nuke *P51 Mustang *Lockheed P-38 Lightning *Grumman TBF Avenger(A gift from US navy) *Martin PBM Mariner(a gift from US Navy) *Lockheed P-80 Shooting Star(A gift from us army) *Boeing P-12 *Bell YFM-1 Airacuda *PBY Catalina(Gift from US navy) *F-82 Twin Mustang *XF5F Skyrocket *XP-55 Ascender *F4U-1a Corsair *H6K4(a gift from japan) *Bristol F.2(a gift from British air force) *Airco DH.2 *G4M Betty(a gift from japan's navy) *E13A Jake *MXY7 Ohka *Ki-21 Sally(a gift from japan's army) *M2 Light Tank *M3 Stuart *M22 Locust *M24 Chaffee *M4 Tractor *M5 Tractor *Willys MB *Dodge WC series *Harley-Davidson WLA *Landing Vehice Tracked *M3 Half-track *M8 Greyhound *M12 Gun Motor Carriage *T22 Light Armor Car *LCVP *M29 Weasel *DUKW *BMW R75 *T-35 *SMK *Katyusha Rocket Launcher *Type 95 Heavy tank *CLAW *A.G.R *M1026 HMMWV *MRAP *M4A3 Sherman Calliope (Gift from US army) *USFC-0921 (Gift from Italy) *Ghilled Car (Stolen from The Anti GoAnimate police) *MCV *Triebflugel X Plane *Churchill Crocodile *Dornier Do 335 Pfeil (Gift from Germany) * V-173 "Flying Pancake" * ''' '''Antonov A-40 * O-I * Raiden MkII * R-9 arrowhead * Bloody hawk * dragon fly * DUO * Spider * SV-001 Metal slug * B25 * Boeing B-29 Superfortress * B2 * Vic Viper * Blue Thunder M-45 * Red Thunder M-24 * UFCS-05 Jormungandr * OF-1 Daedalus * OF-3 Garuda * OFX-2 Valkyrie * B-Bld-1 Boldo(taken from the bydo) * UFHC-007 Vanargand * UFHC-008 Garum * OFX-4 Songoku * OF-5 Kaguya * Tanikura F7W Saber * M-2451 Scimitar * Convair B-36 Peacemaker * Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk * Lockheed Have Blue * ZIG * T1 Cunningham * M4 Sherman * T1 HMC * MD-113 Nose Lavagghin (stolen from the federation) * SF-4518　Mad Ball (stolen from the federation) * ST-22　Earth Crisis (stolen from the federation) * G-616　Black Heart (stolen from the federation) * DT-070 Glow Squid (stolen from the federation) * G-1010 Silver Sword * G-130 Grass Hopper * G-1026 Flying Baron * G-913 Wild Snail * Mark I * TOG II * Kolohousenka * Strv fm/21 * T28 concept * TZ-024 * YS-024 * MCR-X09 * Di-Cokka (stolen from the rebel army) * Girida-O (stolen from the rebel army) * Iron Iso (stolen from the rebel army) * M-15A Bradley (stolen from the rebel army) * T-2B Melty Honey (stolen from the rebel army) * Dararin Dara Dara (stolen from the rebel army) * Bull Chan (stolen from the rebel army) * MV-280A (stolen from the rebel army) * Nop-03 Sarubia (stolen from the rebel army) * M-3 Rocket Launch Support Van (stolen from the rebel army) * Hi-Do (stolen from the rebel army) * SR-91 * KT-21 (stolen from the rebel army) * Iron Nokana (stolen from the rebel army) * Eaca-B (stolen from the rebel army) * Flying Tara (stolen from the rebel army) * MH-6S Masknell (stolen from the rebel army) * R-Shobu (stolen from the rebel army) * Mini-Sub 88 (stolen from the rebel army) * Landseek (stolen from the rebel army) * Junkers Ju 390 * Handley Page Type O * Handley Page V/1500 * Caproni Ca.4 * Caproni Ca.5 * Vickers Vimy * Zeppelin-Staaken R.VI * Sikorsky Ilya Muromets * Gotha G.IV * Gotha G.V * Boeing XB-15 * Douglas XB-19 * TB-3M-17-32 * Tupolev TB-1 * MS-07B Gouf (stolen from the Zeon) * FF-S3 Saberfish * DFA-03 Dopp (stolen from the zeon) * Hibachi (stolen from the donpachi corps) * RX-78-2 Gundam * MS-05B Zaku I (stolen from the zeon) * RX-77-2 Guncannon * RX-75-4 Guntank * RGM-79 GM * Type 61 Main Battle Tank * Ht-01B Magella Attack Tank (stolen from the zeon) * Heinkel He-111 * SM.79 Sparviero AS * S.M.79 Sparviero bis/T.M * SM.79 Sparviero serie 1 * G8N1 Renzan * Fw 200 C-1 * G5N1 Shinzan * Bell YFM-1 Aircuda * He 219 A-7 * PBJ-1H Mitchell * H8K2 * Bf 109Z "Zwilling" * Messerschmitt Me 609 * Grumman F7F Tigercat * Garland TFF-01 * B-SBS Green Inferno (stolen from the bydo) * THw-01 Hector (stolen from the bydo) * T7 Combat Car * Biltzen MTLS * Cytron (stolen from the bydo) * Geld (Stolen from the bydo) * Tabrok (taken from the bydo) * Bink (taken from the bydo) * P-Staff (taken from the bydo) * Scant (taken from the bydo) * Gydocker (taken from the bydo) * Gains (Taken from the bydo) * Bug (taken from the bydo) * Cancer (taken from the bydo) * Cheetah (taken from the bydo) * Dop (Taken from the bydo) * Fast (Taken from the bydo) * Gouger (converted from the bydo) * Mid (taken from the bydo) * Mikun (converted from the bydo) * Newt (taken from the bydo) * Outslay (Converted from the bydo) * Pata-Pata (stolen from the bydo) * Pursuer (taken from the bydo) * Slither (converted from the bydo) * Focke-Wulf Ta 400 * Tiger 1(gift from germany) * Messerschmitt Me 262 * Tiger II * Heinkel He 111Z * AR E.555 * B&V P.188.01 * B&V P.170 * B&V P.163.01 * B&V P.209.02 * B&V AE 607 * BMW SCHNELLBOMBER II * DB PROJECT "A" * DB PROJECT "B" * DB PROJECT "C" * DB "JÄGER" * DO P.192/DO 214 " * DO P.174/DO 216 " * DO P.247/6.01 * DO P.252 * DO P.256/1.01 * FW 42 * FW 261 (P.0310225) * FW FIGHTER PROJECT I * FW VTOL PROJECT * FW 1000x1000x1000 B * FW PROJECT 195 * HE "LERCHE II" * HE "WESPE" * HE P.1078B * HE P.1068.01-80 * HS P.87 * HO XVIII B * HO XVIII A * HO XIII B * HO X * J U EF 009 * JU 635 * JU 488 * JU EF101 * JU EF100 * Ju EF112 * JU EF 130 * J U EF132 * LIP.04-106 * LI P.01-111 * LI P.01-116 * LI P.09 * LI P.11 * LI P.13 * LI P.13b * ME 265 * ME P.08.01 * ME P.1108/I * ME P.1109 * ME P.1110 "ENTE * ME "LIBELLE" * FOCKE ACHGELIS 269 * WESSERFLUG P.1003 * SACK AS-6 * von BRAUN INTERCEPTOR * MESSERSCHMITT ME 264 * HEINKEL HE 176 * FOCKE -WULF FW 191 * Do.335A-12 * Savoia-Marchetti SM.79 Sparviero * Savoia-Marchetti SM.84 * Savoia-Marchetti SM.81 Pipistrello * Type 95 Heavy Tank * Landkreuzer P. 1500 Monster * Landkreuzer P. 1000 "Ratte" * K Panzerkampfwagen * Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf. B * Panzerkampfwagen IX * Panzerkampfwagen X * T28 Super Heavy Tank * T-42 * Panzerkampfwagen E-100 * Panzer VII Löwe * Panzer VIII Maus * Junkers Ju 87 (A Give from Germany) * Focke-Wulf FW.200 C-8 * Messerschmitt Me-321 * Messerschmitt Me-323 * F-36B * YF-222A * AH-99IV * XF-48G * F/A-6Ω * 138-TYPE * XH-10IX * Dornier Do 635 (Zwilling) * Horten Ho 229 * Junkers Ju 488 * V2 Rockets * S-31 Kurowashi * Blohm und Voss BV.222 Wiking (a Gift From Germany) * Blohm und Voss BV.138 * Blohm und Voss BV.238 * Eurofighter Typhoon * Panavia Tornado * Dassault/Dornier Alpha Jet * Leichttraktor * Panzer I * Panzerkampfwagen V Panther(Panther Tank) * North American P95 Triple Mustang (North American F-82 Twin Mustang W/ A extra main fuselage) * Lockheed C-130 Hercules * Lockheed C-130Z "Twin Hercules" (Lockheed C-130 Hercules With Two Fuselages) * Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird * Blohm and Voss Bv P.111 * Focke-Wulf Fw 238 031026-20 * Focke-Wulf 0310025-506 * ZG-2 Dornier Do P.238-1 * Arado E 470 * Henschel P.75 * Blohm & Voss Bv 141 * Heinkel He 162 * Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress * Boeing B-17Z Twin Fortress(Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress With A Extra Fuselage) * Northrop YB-35 * Northrop YB-49 * Mitsubishi A6M Zero * Mitsubishi A6MZ Twin Zero(Mitsubishi A6M Zero With A Extra Fuselage) * Heinkel He 177 Greif * Heavy Pike (Acquired from The Fallen) * Pike (Acquired from the Fallen) * RVA-818 X-LAY * Dual Lance (captured from Con-Human) * Ayako Special (Captured from Outer Limits) * Ayako I * Ayako II * Ayako III * Ayako Kai * F. Blacker (Captured from the Outer limtits) * Daihiryu * Kyuoh (Intercontinental Bomber from Japan) * He-162 DR Drache * Nakajima G10N * B-25Z "twin Mitchell" (a B-25 Mitchell with a extra fuselage) * Kawanishi KX-03 Flying boat * RG-28 Bravski Jet Fighter * R-44 Hominov prop plane * T-83 Spetznak Bomber * T-31 Kriznek Carpet Bomber * H-51 Barskov * TD-21 Shiznik Delta Fighter * TA-21 Frinska Heavy Bomber * TF-77 Havanski Heavy Bomber * KB-31 Grakin Assault Helicopter * KB-72 Mokum Assault Helicopter * S-34 Reflex Fighter * KB-22 Czerk Light Helicopter * MG-17 Palinskat Ground Attack Fighter * T-63 Linstrad Tank * MG-24 Nikzov Jet Fighter * TD52 Vorskat Delta Bomber * Junkers EF 61 * Blohm & Voss BV 238 * Kyushu J7W * Fisher P-75 Eagle * Consolidated B-24 Liberator * Junkers Ju 322 * Tupokev Tu-16 * Boeing B-47 Stratojet * Avro Vulcan * Arado Ar 234 * Arado E.560 * Junkers Ju 287 * Avro Lancaster * Junkers Ju 290 * Junkers Ju 89 * Vickers Windsor * Convair XB-46 * Convair YB-60 * Martin XB-48 * Aizerun Geist * Saint-Chamond * Lockheed U-2 * Fokker Dr.I * Junkers Ju 88 * Junkers Ju 388 * Messerschmitt Bf 110 * Supermarine Spitfire * Supermarine Seafire * Focke-Wulf Ta 152 * Bell P-39 Aircobra * Bell P-63 Kingcobra * Dornier Do 217 * Messerschmitt Me 410 * Messerschmitt Me 210 * M3 Lee * M10 Tank Destroyer * M74 Armored Recovery Vehicle * M32 Tank Recovery Vehicle * Sherman DD * M132 Armored Flamethrower * T-62 * M67 Flamethrower Tank * Panzer II * Panzer III * Panzer IV * Flakpanzer I * Flakpanzer IV * Kfz 13 * M26 Pershing * Char 2C * T28 Super Heavy Tank * Convair XC-99 * Macchi C.200 * Macchi C.202 * Macchi C.205 * Hughes H-4 Hercules * Boeing 737 (Converted Into A bomber) * Concorde (converted to be Used As a Bomber) * Mitsubishi F-1 * XP-67 Moonbat * YF-23 Black Widow * AH-64 Apache * C-17A Globemaster III * Boeing 747(Converted form commercial to bomber) * CANY Flying Wing Bomber (Captured From CANY) * CH-47 Chinook * EA-6B Prowler * Kawasaki C-1 * RAH-66 Comanche * SR-71 Blackbird * F.G.R Space Shuttle (Captured From CANY) * V-22 Osprey * X-33 Venture Star * Air Fortress XFB-1 (Captured From CANY) * B7A Ryusei Kai * Vahrstor * Wild Weasel * Jasper Virtuos * Hummingbird XB-3 * Randall Gigas * XTB-1 * Red Eye * Seed Skater * Endeavor * Douglas XB-19 * Convair X-6 * Tupolev Tu-95 * Convair NB-36H * Vought XF5U * Arado Ar 240 * Arado E.340 * Arado E.381 * Blohm & Voss BV 40 * Blohm & Voss P 212 * Messerschmitt Me 328 * Messerschmitt P.1079 * Focke-Wulf Ta 283 * Messerschmitt P.1101 * Skoda-Kauda P.14 * Skoda-Kauda P.14.01 * Skoda-Kauda P.14.02 * Sombold So 344 * Fliegende PanzerFaust * Zeppelin Rammer * Messerschmitt P.1106 * DFS 40 * Heinkel He 274 * Heinekl P.1079 * Object 279 * T30 Heavy Tank * Jagdtiger * FCM F1 * Tortoise Heavy Assault tank * McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II * McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier II * Martin B-26 Marauder * Consolidated B-32 Dominator * NHIndustries NH90 * Eurocopter Tiger * Douglas A-20 Havoc * Douglas A-26 Invader * S.H.A.D.O. Skydiver * Brakiri Avioki * Brakiri Falkosi * Brakiri Brokados * Brakiri Halik * Brakiri Ikorta * Brakiri Riva * Thunderbird 1 * Thunderbird 2 * Thunderbird 3 * Thunderbird 4 * Thunderbird 5 This is the List of the wars that the United Task force 322 and 143 has been in #The 3rd Republic Of Guy War (1990) #GoCity South East war (1997) #Brick Cold War (1998) #Repubic of South Lego City war (1999) #GoAnimate Village war (2011) #Azumanga world (2012) #The attack of the Sterns Boarding School (2013) #The attack of the Place where Eva Wei was Born (2014) #The Battle of Danville (2014) #The 6/06 war of the Tankro CBC Xay Dung (2019) #Arabic Desert palace battle (2001) #Nerry Marin assassination (2032) #Breach of the Strogg Citadel (2025) #Battle of the Palace of Russia (2014) #United UTTP Ambush (2017) #Citital Battle (1969) #Antarctica War (2000) #West Iwoa riot (2019) #Los Angeles Riots (1992) #Vietnam War (1965) #Roarin Twenties Battle (1920-1929) #The Great Depression War (1929 - 1940) #North pole war (2010) #Taking Point:Mercury (2016) #Taking Point:Villeneuve Mt. System (2016) #Taking Point:Haniamu IV (2016) #taking point:Ronbertburg City (2017) #Cheil Masoke's Base Ambush (2019) #Zeon Assault (2017) #Revenge of the Federation (2017) #Second Federation War (2018) #Take down on the Remaining Nazi forces in japan (2018) #Assault on the Imperial Army (2018) (After banishment of the the nazi forces from earth) #Siege on Saikou Corp (2019) #NERV Assault (2018) This is all the wars that the Task Force 322 and 143 had been in with the South East Force Army =Appearances= AwesomeAdrihel the Movie CodPlayerRussia's Videos Simon Who? (September 1st 2014) Revenge Of the Element Humanoids Gallery task_force_322_wanted_poster_element_humanoid____by_sergeantcommandarmy-d88yb8c.jpg pizap.com14118668937461.jpg Task_Force_322_(2).jpg task_force_322_viral_alert_poster_1___by_sergeantcommandarmy-d88zzwu.jpg Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Allies Category:Lil Peepz Forces Category:Humanoid Hunter Killers Category:Anti-Drone Category:Republic of Guy Enemies Category:Non troublemakers Category:Forces of war Category:Non Drones Category:Anti troublemakers Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Criminals Category:N.E.S.T Category:Unhuman-Species Hunters Category:Exo suit Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:Lil Peepz Category:Non-Element Humanoids Category:Jet suit Category:Armor Suit Category:Armored Robotic Suit Category:Robotic suit Category:Robotic Armor Category:Space armor Category:Armor vest Category:Kevlar vest Category:1914 established Category:Sade's Enemy Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Page need editing Category:Power armor Category:Military Category:Carlos Barrios' Enemies Category:Good Users Category:Authorities Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Ally Category:Task force 322 Category:Millitary Category:Organization